With the recent progress of technology, mobile (i.e., portable) devices have become commonplace. However, these devices require a power supply. Typically, a user can determine when to charge or replace a battery to avoid the inconvenience of running low on batteries. For example, users of portable devices, such as mobile phones, typically charge their mobile phones when at home, work, etc., so that they do not inadvertently run low on power when using the devices in a mobile environment. To this effect, mobile devices typically include a battery power meter for indicating a charged state.
However, even with the most diligent attempts, portable devices may run low or out of battery power (i.e., become fully discharged) in which case there is need to either charge or replace their batteries at inconvenient locations or times. Thus, while a user may conventionally use a power outlet to power and/or charge these mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones), this may not be possible when outdoors, in an area that lacks a power supply, or during a power failure.
For example, people often rely on mobile battery-powered devices (e.g., flashlights, global positioning system (GPS) devices, short message service (SMS) messaging devices, cellular phones, or personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc.) when power fails. However, they do not check the batteries of these devices on a regular basis. Accordingly, during a power failure, or other emergency (e.g., a national disaster, terrorist attack, etc.) when, for example, flashlight use is typically required, a flashlight that is capable of supplying light may not be available because of discharged or run-down batteries. Further, during various emergencies, emergency messages may be transmitted using SMS messaging, etc. to certain classes. Accordingly, it is desirable to have an auxiliary portable power source which can provide emergency power to, for example, SMS messaging devices such as cellular telephones and PDAs.
In another example, soldiers stationed at remote locations typically use mobile devices for lighting, communication, data and target acquisition, scopes, night vision positioning and sensing devices, etc. Although soldiers typically carry expected gear such as these mobile devices (e.g., flashlights, communication devices, etc.) and supplies of fully-charged batteries on their person or have this gear supplied, this may not always be the case. For example, existing rigid-body mobile devices such as flashlights occupy a great deal of space and it may be difficult or impossible for soldiers to charge existing batteries or to obtain a required number and type of battery for these mobile devices when their batteries run low, are damaged, or become discharged. Accordingly, their lives and mission may be placed at risk because of the lack of battery power. For example, a soldier may rely upon a flashlight to provide necessary illumination, a communication terminal for communications, and a night-vision scope to target an enemy before the enemy targets him. However, with the lack of power, these devices would be rendered useless and the soldier's life may be placed at risk.
Likewise, emergency personnel and even regular civilians may also rely upon mobile devices and their batteries to provide many life-saving services or conveniences. For example, during a disaster (e.g., a terrorist attack, fire, etc.) a person may rely upon a flashlight to provide necessary illumination. However, if the flashlights batteries are discharged, the flashlight may not be capable of providing the necessary illumination. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a flashlight that is compatible with a plurality of battery types and number of batteries. Moreover, it is also desirable to provide a flashlight that can be folded upon itself to conserve space. Further, it is an aspect of the present invention to provide a compact battery pack which is compatible with a plurality of battery types and numbers of batteries and that can power a plurality of electrical devices.
Typically, flashlights use one or more batteries, which are serially disposed in a cylindrical tube serving as a barrel or body, for power. An electrical circuit is established from a first electrode of the one or more batteries through a bulb (e.g., a filament, light emitting diode (LED), etc.) and back to a second electrode having an opposite polarity, thus forming an electrical circuit. A switch for interrupting the electrical circuit is typically disposed between the first and second electrodes. The cylindrical tube is typically formed from a rigid material.
Moreover, flashlights are typically used to provide an advertising medium. As such, it is desirable to provide a novelty item that is capable of providing an advertising medium.
Thus, there is a need for an easy-to-use battery-holding package that is capable of providing power to various devices such as mobile devices (e.g., flashlights, PDAs, cellular phones, GPS devices, photographic equipment, emergency strobes, beacons, etc.) and is compatible with various numbers and types of batteries and avoids the problems and disadvantages of prior art holders.
Additionally, there is a need for an easy-to-use flashlight that has a flexible body that can be folded and is suitable for use with various numbers and types of batteries and avoids the problems and disadvantages of conventional flashlights.